A SkyeWard New Year
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: It's New Year's Eve in New York City when plans are being made. Skye wants to go and celebrate in Times Square. Grant doesn't. Skye is persistent though. But why does it mean so much to her? Can she change Grant's stubborn mind? Or will Grant figure it out himself? Find out in A SkyeWard New Year. (This is a mini sequel to my A SkyeWard Christmas fic).


**To anyone that read my A SkyeWard Christmas fic this is my New Year continuation! :D (FitzSimmons & Philinda won't be getting them I'm afraid. Sorry!) **

**A very close friend of mine set me a challenge/prompt to write a New Year fic for any couple of my choosing from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. which she's also a big fan of. So, naturally, I picked SkyeWard as they are my OTP ^.^ I know she'll be happy with this choice as they are hers too :D Instead of writing a random New Year fic on them I decided to instead follow on my A SkyeWard Christmas with a mini sequel ^.^ So, I hope everyone likes this! :) (If the ending to this fic and the A/N at the end confuses anyone then you'll have to read my 3 Christmas fics I did for each couple to see why that will no longer confuse you xD)**

**To my friend, LetGoLetOpenDoorsOfPurgatory, I hope you like this and I did you proud o.o Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**A SkyeWard New Year**

"Skye?" said Grant in a soft whisper against his sleeping girlfriend's ear.

Skye let out a contented sigh but didn't open her eyes.

"Skye?" repeated Grant. "Wake up, sweetheart."

"Mhm" was Skye's only response.

"Come on, wake up." Grant was now lightly shaking her.

"What time is it?" mumbled Skye lazily.

"It's gone 10 in the morning" replied Grant.

"Ugh! That's too early!" groaned Skye.

"I could've woken you up after 8 when I woke up."

"I would have been forced to hurt you if you had."

"Exactly why I left you."

"I'm still tired so feel free to leave me again."

"For how long?"

"Another 2 hours. Now shoo!"

"I'm not letting you sleep in until 12."

"Why not?!"

"Because that's too late. And you're just being lazy!"

"I've always been lazy. You knew that when you started dating me."

"I'm bored when you aren't awake."

"Then get back into bed and I'll entertain you."

"The point is to try and get you out of the bed, not keep you in it longer."

"Put it this way I'll remain awake if you come back to bed."

Grant sighed. Any attempt at trying to get Skye out of bed before 12 in the afternoon was on occasion pointless, with all of his attempts proving to be futile. He didn't really mind. He just found himself becoming bored while he waited for her to wake up. But he couldn't sleep for as long as she did as he'd always been an early riser. But going back to bed right now didn't seem like such a bad idea, especially with the seductive look Skye was now giving him. He knew exactly what she was thinking and it no longer involved sleeping. At least he'd successfully gotten her to wake up. _Now to just keep her awake..._

"Alright. You win. I surrender." Grinning he leaned down and claimed her smiling lips in a kiss. Before he knew it Skye had pulled him under the covers with her as she set about keeping her word of entertaining him in a very special way, which he knew was going to keep the both of them in bed way past 12.

* * *

Over 3 hours later they were still lounging in bed together. Skye was now cuddled up to Grant as she stretched out contently across his chest, as he lay on his back with one arm behind his head, his other wrapped around Skye. They'd fallen asleep together after they'd made love for over 2 hours, and were now just content to lie in each other's arms.

"What are we doing tonight?" asked Skye, as she lifted her head up to look at Grant, leaning her chin lightly on his chest.

"Nothing as far as I'm aware" answered Grant, as he reached down to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her left ear, lovingly caressing her cheek afterwards with his thumb.

"But it's New Year's Eve!"

"Yeah, I know."

"So we don't have any plans?"

"Are we meant too?"

"It's our first New Year's Eve together, Grant! We should make some plans so we can celebrate the start of a New Year at midnight!"

"What would you like to do?"

"Go out and party!"

Grant frowned. "Skye, I don't like to-"

"Party. Yeah, yeah, I know that. But just this once you could make an exception!" she beamed at him.

"I guess. But where would we even go?"

"We're in New York! We're in Manhattan! So therefore we go to Times Square and we watch the ball drop together!"

"Times Square gets really crowded on New Year's Eve. You've no idea how many people end up there and they generally start camping out during the day. It's probably already pretty packed now."

"I don't care. It's something I've never seen before. And I want to see it. And your just making excuses because you don't wanna go!" she frowned at him.

"Because it's not my style. I went once a few years ago and left because it was too busy. I don't do partying and crowded places" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well you just so happen to have a girlfriend that occasionally likes to party. And I want to see in my New Year in style. I'm going to Times Square for midnight, with or without you, Ward!" Pulling away from him she jumped out of the bed as she started to get dressed.

_Calling me Ward only ever means one thing. She's angry with me. Great. _"I'm not going to let you go to Times Square by yourself, Skye."

"Then I guess you're coming with me" she said, as she pulled on her jeans.

"Or you'll stay here with me" he said sternly, as he climbed out of the bed to start getting dressed himself.

"Yeah, no. Not unless you put me on house arrest!" she huffed, as she stormed out of the bedroom after finishing getting dressed.

"That can be arranged!" he yelled after her, as he quickly finished getting dressed himself before leaving the bedroom to join Skye in the kitchen, where she was now pouring herself a glass or orange juice.

"I get that partying isn't your style or what you're into. I get that you don't like Times Square on New Year's Eve because of the crowds. So I'm not going to force you to go unless you want too. But you can't stop me from going, Ward! You're not the boss of me!" said Skye, as she glared at him before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I know I'm not the boss of you, Skye. But if you go to Times Square without me then I'm just going to worry about you. I'm going to worry that someone is going to kidnap you again and that you won't return home to me!" said Grant, sighing.

"No one is going to kidnap me. Everyone will be too busy celebrating the New Year. I just want to do the same. Is that too much to ask for?" she said as she faced him, a sad look upon her face.

"No, it's not. But you can't blame me for worrying. I just want to keep you safe" he replied, as he reached for her and pulled her into his arms.

"I know you do. And you do keep me safe. But you can't stop me from leaving the apartment without you all the time. God knows what you're going to be like when we go back to the Bus and I ever get sent on a mission without you."

"You know you'll never get sent on a mission without me because you don't have the proper training to be sent in alone. I'll always be on missions with you so I'll always be able to keep you safe."

"One day I will have the proper training and I'll no doubt get sent on some by myself. You'll just have to deal then."

"It's still a really long way off so I've time to prepare for that. But midnight isn't that far away. I don't want you going out alone. Not in New York and especially at night."

"Then come with me! We can stay here until about an hour before midnight. We don't have to go out until then. I promise. Then we'll come back."

"Fine. I guess we could do that."

"You could be a little bit more enthusiastic."

"Then I'd be faking it."

"Oh forget it, Ward! I don't care anymore!" said Skye angrily as she pushed him away from her.

"Quit calling me Ward!" growled out Grant, upset she was no longer in his arms.

"You know I call you Ward when I'm angry or upset with you and right now I'm both. I don't understand why you won't just do this one thing for me!" she said, as she stormed past him towards the bedroom.

"Because it's just not my style, Skye! I'm not into partying and drinking and being around that many strangers!" he said as he ran after her.

"That's why I gave you the option of backing out! Now leave me alone!" And with that Skye ran into the bedroom and locked the door after her, as she climbed on to the bed, burying her head under her pillow, silently crying.

"SKYE! OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled Grant, as he pounded a fist against the door. "So you're just going to pout because for once you haven't got your way?! Real mature Skye! Forget this. When you've calmed down I'll be in the gym." Sighing he soon stormed off towards the gym down the hall to attack the punching bag.

* * *

It took Grant 2 hours before it suddenly dawned on him the real reason as to why Skye wanted to see in the New Year in Times Square. _Dammit! How could I have been so stupid and blind to that?! _Leaving the gym he made his way back to the bedroom, only to find it still locked. _At least she's still in there. _

"Skye? Will you please open the door?" he called out to her.

_Silence._

"Skye, please open the door."

_Silence._

"I'm sorry, okay? Please just open the door."

_Silence._

"We can go to Times Square. I'll go with you. Now I've finally realised the reason you wanted to go I want to go as well. I mean it. So please open the door, sweetheart."

He was about to call out again when he heard a shuffling sound and then footsteps heading towards the door, before it unlocked and opened to reveal Skye, who definitely looked as if she'd been crying. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry. Come here, baby." Stepping towards her he reached out his arms to pull her into them for a hug, only to have Skye step back and away from him.

"You said you realised why I wanted to go to Times Square. So tell me, Grant. Why do I want to go to Times Square so badly?" she asked him, folding her arms firmly across her chest.

"Because you want to be kissed at midnight when the clock strikes twelve. You want to be kissed in Times Square with all of the other couples kissing around you, because it's romantic and one of the sole reasons a lot of couples go there" he replied, smiling.

"You took your time in figuring that out."

"You could have told me that at the beginning."

"What difference would it have made?"

"It would have made all the difference. I still hate Times Square on New Year's Eve and I still hate all the crowds. But one thing I will not hate is kissing you when the clock strikes twelve. Because we'll be making a memory together. Our first memory of the New Year. Our first kiss of the New Year. So let's make sure we do it."

Skye curved her mouth into a smile as she dived at Grant, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Thank you! That's all I wanted! I know we can kiss here just as easily at midnight but this will just be more romantic, at least I believe it will be. And you never know we might end up as one of the kissing couples on TV!"

Grant chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Skye. "I guess we could! That'd certainly be interesting! So am I forgiven for being an ass and making you cry?"

"You're forgiven for being extremely dense, totally slow and for it taking a full two hours for it to all dawn on you!" she smirked at him, silencing his oncoming response to that with a passionate kiss.

A passionate kiss that quickly led to a passionate lovemaking session for the next few hours, as they happily made up from their fight.

* * *

When it got to 11 they finally managed to pull apart from each other long enough to leave the bed and get dressed, so they could jump in Grant's car and head down to Times Square.

Skye was excited throughout the whole drive. She was practically bouncing in her seat. She was excited to see the famous ball drop at midnight along with all of the fireworks that would go off with it. And of course she was excited that she'd get to kiss the man she loved more than anyone in the world at midnight.

"This is so exciting!" squealed Skye.

"So you keep on saying!" Grant chuckled.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Skye asked him, as she turned to look at him. "You have to promise not to laugh though."

"I promise I won't laugh. Tell me your secret." Parking his car not far from Times Square he soon turned in his seat to smile at her.

"I've never been kissed at midnight on New Year's Eve before. I've never had a boyfriend at that time of year and I've definitely never wanted to kiss a stranger just for the sake of a New Year's kiss. So this will be my first New Year's kiss. And I'm glad it's with you. Because you're the most amazing guy ever and I love you. You're the only guy I want to kiss at midnight." Skye leaned forward in her seat towards Grant, her lips mere inches from his own. "You're the last and final guy I'll ever kiss."

Grant couldn't contain the big smile that was now forming across his face. "Thank you for telling me that. And truthfully I've never kissed any girl on New Year's Eve at midnight either. You'll be the first for me too. I've never believed in any of this until now. But you've got me believing. You've got me wanting to follow tradition. You're the only girl I want to kiss tonight." Grant leaned towards Skye just as she did him. "You're the only girl I'll be kissing for the rest of my life."

Smiling at each other they soon allowed their lips to meet in a soft, tender, loving kiss.

"I love you, Skye" said Grant, voice slightly muffled due to still kissing her.

"I love you too, Grant" replied Skye, voice also slightly muffled due to still kissing him.

They eventually managed to break apart and left the car as they headed towards Times Square, an arm wrapped around each other's waist.

"I see what you mean by the crowds now! There are so many people here!" exclaimed Skye, as they got closer to the crowds of thousands upon thousands of people.

"Told you so! Okay, now listen. I'm going to try and get us nearer the front so we can see the ball drop better. Under no circumstances whatsoever are you to let go of my hand while we are pushing through that crowd. Understand?" he said in a serious tone as he took Skye's hand in his own, gripping it tightly. But then his expression turned to a soft one as he tapped a finger on the tip of her nose lovingly.

Skye giggled at the nose tap. "You got it, baby! I promise I won't let go of your hand! Nothing is gonna stop us kissing at midnight!" she beamed brightly, as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright, let's do this!" Turning to face the crowds of people Grant made his way towards them, gripping Skye's hand tightly in his own the whole time as he pushed them both through the crowds as gently as he could, not wanting to annoy anyone or make anyone angry for pushing through them. Though he wasn't the only one doing so he noticed. After about 5 minutes of pushing through the crowds they'd got as close to the front as they possibly could. Luckily all the billboards around them that littered Times Square were lit up with all of the entertainment and activity that was going on at the very front, so they could still watch.

Skye let go of Grant's hand to stand in front of him, as she lifted his arms up to wrap around her waist, smiling contently when he wrapped them around her even tighter, as she then leaned backwards into him, resting the back of her head on his chest. They remained that way as they watched all of the festivities on the billboards around them which consisted of live acts and bands, street performers and fireworks. Everytime Skye would squeal with excitement or clap her hands excitedly Grant would lean down to place a loving kiss on her cheek, neck or shoulder, wrapping his arms around her tighter as he did so. He loved seeing her so happy. He found he was actually enjoying himself as well, which he put down to Skye completely. He was always happy when he was with her. Even in Times Square squashed in between a lot of strangers. But for once in his life he didn't care as long as he was with Skye. As much as he'd once hated this scene he now couldn't imagine being anywhere else in the world right now. He was about to see in the New Year with the woman he loved. It didn't get much better than that.

Before they knew it the 12 foot wide crystal covered ball was beginning to descend, as the countdown for the New Year started all around them.

"Get ready for the New Year, sweetheart!" said Grant, as he placed a tender kiss on Skye's cheek.

"Likewise baby!" said Skye, as she leaned up to place a tender kiss of her own upon his cheek.

The countdown began...

_"TEN!"_

_"NINE!"_

_"EIGHT!"_

_"SEVEN!"_

_"SIX!"_

_"FIVE!"_

_"FOUR!"_

_"THREE!"_

_"TWO!"_

_"ONE!"_

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_ cheered the crowd all around them as the clock struck midnight, the crystal ball flashing around on all the screens from the billboards around them.

As soon as the clock struck twelve Grant twisted Skye around in his arms, as he smiled down at her, before leaning down and crushing his lips to hers in a passionate, loving kiss.

His arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as her fingers roamed through his hair.

His tongue soon found hers as he deepened the kiss.

Her fingers dug into the back of his neck as their kiss deepened.

They remained tightly wrapped around each other, kissing passionately with neither of them breaking the kiss unless they needed to let in air, until the crowds all around them slowly started to fade away into the distance. It was the longest, most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced in their lives. And it was with each other. A perfect kiss to start a perfect New Year.

"Happy New Year, Skye" said Grant, between kisses.

"Happy New Year, Grant" said Skye, also between kisses.

They soon made their way back towards the car, back to their apartment, and back to their bedroom where they continued to celebrate the start of a brand New Year together.

Grant and Skye didn't just have a perfect Christmas together. They also had a perfect New Year together. And they looked forward to many, many more of both.

* * *

_Meanwhile, over in London..._

Leo and Jemma were sat at their home spending a quiet New Year together at home as a newly engaged couple, while they watched the festivities all around the world on their TV. They both couldn't help but jump up and down excitedly and clap loudly as Grant and Skye suddenly came on their screens making out passionately in New York City. Leo had then quickly pressed record so he could show them in another week when they all returned to the Bus.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Boston..._

Phil and Melinda were also spending a quiet night in at Phil's home, as they relaxed back on the couch to celebrate the New Year. They'd decided to stay in and relax due to Melinda's pregnancy making her tired. She'd insisted on staying up until midnight to watch the festivities play out all around the world on TV though. And luckily they did or they might just have missed Grant and Skye suddenly appearing on their screens kissing passionately like a bunch of love struck teenagers in New York City. Both of them just laughed and smiled happily at their fellow teammates.

* * *

**Happy New Year, everyone! :D **

**A/N: If you followed my Undercover Agents At Christmas fic as well as my SkyeWard, FitzSimmons and Philinda Christmas one shots, including this, then keep on the lookout for a story to continue them all on sometime in 2014, as it's a current work in progress! It will cover SkyeWard progressing more in their relationship, FitzSimmons preparing for their wedding and Philinda preparing to become parents while also having drama throughout for all! :D I don't know when in 2014 it will pop up but at some point it will. I also currently don't have a name for it. D: But either way just keep on the lookout if you wish :D**


End file.
